Trickster on my left side
by LadyDestielandSabriel
Summary: Sam's hallucinations have been getting worse, but when a certain trickster comes back from the dead, can he save his hunter or will his insanity consume him.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay, this is a continuation of my Destiel story, 'Angel on my right side' Enjoy!)

"Fine Dad! See if I care! Mom's dead and nothing can bring her back! So go ahead and kick me out!" a 10 year old yelled at his father, John. John just grumbled and walked off. "Sammy…." Dean had said, sadness in his eyes. It hurt Sam to see his brother so upset but he could never understand Sam. "Goodbye Dean." Sam said and stormed out. He walked a mile down the road from their cheep, musty motel and found himself in a small town. In front of a church at that. He walked inside, seeing that the library across the street was closed. He heard nothing, he was all alone but had never felt more safe. He looked up at the cross at the other end of the church. He knew at that moment that someone was out their watching over him, and he would never be alone again.

*20 years later*

Sam walked down the road, he heard a voice calling him and no amount of arguing could convince him otherwise. He walked into a cheap motel and bought a room for the night. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. It was then that Sam saw Lucifer. Sam groaned and flopped over onto the bed. "For the thousandth time, you are in hell. I'm in the real world and you're just in my head because I've lost it." Sam said, rubbing the scar on his hand, the way he always did when he saw Lucifer. Lucifer smirked. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You just don't seem to get it. This may not be Hell but you're far from crazy. I held on inside you, like the leviathans did inside Cas. When Death brought your soul back, he brought me back too. Now lets kiss and make up, okay?" He said and leaned over Sam on the bed. Sam shot up and past Lucifer. "Sorry, but I'm not gay…." he said with a small, nervous laugh. Lucifer shook his head. "You would be more than willing if it were my little brother Gabriel…." He said, landing a kiss on Sam's cheek. Strange, how real it felt. "What are you talking about? Gabriel is dead. He died fighting you so why would I think about him that way?" He asked and walked off into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving a smirking Lucifer to roll around on his bed.

Sam took his time in the shower, hoping it would wash away his insanity. Fortunately for Sam, when he came back out Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. "Thank god." He muttered before the loneliness hit him. He sighed, falling down onto the bed. He yawned before curling up and drifting into an uneasy sleep. Sam had a strange dream. Gabriel and Sam were in the musty hotel room. Gabriel moved forward and so did Sam, both acknowledging the fact that they were about to kiss. They were just about to reach each other when Gabriel let out a scream, falling down on the floor with ember and charcoal wings around his small body, blood slowly trickling out of his mouth and a bloody wound in his stomach.

Sam woke up the next day with a start. He slowly came to his senses and realized he was staring into the cold grey eyes of Lucifer. "Gah!" Sam said, falling off the bed. Lucifer chuckled. "Well, if that scared you then have I got one _Hell_ of a surprise for you!" He said and moved so Sam could see a short figure leaning against a wall, a candy bar in his hand. "But…..you….you're…I thought you were dead!" Sam said, rubbing his spot as Lucifer slowly started to dissolve. The man smirked and took a bite out of the candy bar. "Hey Sammy." Gabriel said, a soft smile playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

(Here we are! Chapter 2. Sorry It took so long! :s)

Sam stared in awe at Gabriel as he ate his candy bar. Gabriel turned and gave a small laugh. "Sammy, if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to lose my appetite." He said and gave another laugh as Sam looked down. "But how? You died…..We saw your goodbye porn video! By the way, too much information, Dean and I almost resorted to having Cas wipe our memories…." He said, remembering the disgusting video. Gabe gave a small chuckle and waggled an eyebrow. "Oh, so you want me all to yourself? Don't like seeing me with any hot porn stars, eh Sammy?" He said, taking a much larger bite out of his candy bar, finishing it off in the process. Sam rolled his eyes. "In your dreams. I wouldn't't think that if you were the last person on Earth because I'm not gay. If you are, that's fine. But don't assume I am…..because I'm clearly not….." He said, his heart breaking at the sight of Gabriel looking genuinely hurt from the comment. Gabriel shook the comment off and retorted with a huge suggestive smile. "Well then, lets test out that theory." Gabe said and before Sam could protest, Gabe's lips were on his. They were soft and warm, traces of the candy bar mixing with Sam's tight lipped return. Gabe knew he had made a mistake by Sam's reaction but as he slowly pulled his lips away Sam grabbed gently at his soft honey coloured hair. Sam leaned over and kissed Gabe, his lips now soft and slightly open, a tongue flicking out and tasting the remains of the candy bar. Passion and love radiated between the two as they moved backward and fell onto the soft mattress, The kiss deepened further before Gabriel pulled away. "Sam, as much as I like this, I think you need some more sleep, you look like you've seen a ghost…. You haven't right?" He asked. Sam shook his head and moved his trickster as well as himself up to the pillows. Sam snuggled into Gabe's chest before sinking into unconsciousness.

Sam woke up hours later, lean arms wrapped around his muscular chest. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Gabriel with a small smile, hearing a noise he turned his head and saw Lucifer smile at him. "I told you that you'd be willing if it was my brother…." He said with a laugh. Sam's breath quickened and he moved away as Lucifer moved onto the bed and towards Sam. Gabe slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a panicked Sam. "Sammy? You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam jumped at the touch. "L-Lucifer…He's…." He said, his mind drawing a blank for words as he looked at Gabe with a frightened expression. Gabriel looked up but saw nothing. Sam turned his attention back at the end of the bed, he shook slightly as he started to sweat. "Sammy….Sammy look at me. No one's there. I'm here and my big bro's in Hell. He won't get out of that cage easily, I promise." He said guiding Sam's eyes back to his own caring eyes. Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah…." He said, trying to convince himself. "Yeah, sorry. I've been seeing these….hallucinations I guess. Don't worry about it. They'll get better….." He said, trying to calm himself more than his angel. Gabriel nodded but still looked slightly concerned. "Sammy….." He started but Sam cut him off. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced and headed to the bathroom. Gabe nodded. "I'll pick us up some food. Green stuff for the Samsquatch and Candy for the King of cool." He said out loud, making an invisible checklist. Gabe snapped his fingers and their food was there. He smiled and dug into his candy.

Gabe had finished his fourth helping candy when two sets of fluttering wings were heard behind him. "Gabriel." One said, walking forward hesitantly. Gabriel gave a loud, dramatic sigh and an eye roll as he stood up. "What do you guys want?" He asked, obviously irritated. The other angel stepped forward. "You need to come with us." He said roughly. Gave smirked. "Says who?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning against a wall. "God." Said the first one before the two grabbed Gabe and disappeared with the sound of wings. Sam came out of the shower shortly after that, steam stuck to his muscular chest. "Gabe? Gabriel? Where'd you go?" He asked looking around before he heard a laugh and turned to see Lucifer, yet again. "It's just the two of us now, Sam. You ready?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3.….This one is really short because I've been really busy with school and everything. I'm trying a new writing style though and I feel a series coming on, what do you guys think about both? Oh! And btw there is a creeper Lucy in this chapter so this is one of the reasons why it's rated T :3 )

Sam shook, his eyes filled with terror. He pressed hard against the pink scar on his hand, breathing heavily.

"No…You're…..you're in Hell….." He said, digging his thumbnail into the hand, a deep red liquid dripped from his hand. Lucifer just smirked, sauntering over to his former vessel.

"You use that to feel real but…." He started, putting his hand against Sam's cheek.

"I'm as real as that scar…." He said with a small laugh. Sam pulled away, his eyes wide with horror.

"No. It's impossible…." He said in short, shallow breathes before running out towards the door with his bag, not caring if he forgot something.

The door made a clicking noise just as Sam's hand grasped the handle.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Lucifer said with a tut.

"You can't escape me. No matter where you go, you'll always be one step closer to me, and to the cage." He said before he seemed to evaporate and was replaced by Gabe.

"Here, how do I look? Good enough to be prom queen?" The faux Gabriel asked before moving his body against Sam's. Sam turned his head.

"Get away." He spat but 'Gabe' just laughed and pinned Sam up against the wall.

"Remember Sammy, you're my bitch, in every sense of the term…" He said with a laugh before pressing his cold lips against Sam's.

Sam let out a sound of protest, finding that fighting physically was no match for the angelic strength. Sam let a tear fall from the fear he felt as Lucifer moved the two onto the bed.

Sam woke up the next morning, memories flooding into his mind from the previous night, he looked around but Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. He looked around once more before quickly getting dressed and grabbing all his things. He franticly packed his things into his slightly torn duffle bag and ran out the door of the hotel room, not bothering to check out properly.

Sam hopped into a stolen vehicle and sped out of the hotel parking lot. He drove down the highway until the hotel was far behind him. He closed his eyes and exhaled before looking up to see Lucifer on the side of the road up ahead. Sam's eye twitched slightly as he sped up, he hoped that Lucifer liked being road kill. Suddenly, when Sam was only inches away, Lucifer disappeared and was replaced by a tree. Sam gasped as he crashed into the tree, there was a smash of glass and a splash of red before Sam was pulled into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

(Again, sorry the chapter took so long. I've been meaning to write but I've been in bed for a couple of weeks for medical reasons, I'm feeling better so I could actually go and walk to my computer. YAY! Btw, Bobby is alive in my fics so yeah)Dean, Cas, and Bobby rushed into the emergency room. Dean rushed to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Mark Pellegro, This is my uncle, Phil, and my….er….cousin, Alex." He said, pulling out an ID for each of them. The nurse nodded.

"Who are you here to see, Mr. Pellegro?" She asked. Dean, though about it for a second, sifting through dozens of Aliases.

"Fred Loki. He's my cousin." He said quickly. The nurse checked through the files on her computer before smiling at Dean.

"Right down the hall to your left, sir. I believe there's a doctor in there so he can fill you in on anything you need to know." She said with a sugar sweet smile which caused Castiel to glare at her. As they walked off Dean chuckled and held Cas's hand.

"Don't worry, babe. I don't like those feminine curves anymore." He said with a grin, wanting to kiss him but he had put them as cousins and it could make things awkward if the receptionist asked them about it. They walked into the room and saw Sam hooked up to various machines.

"S-I mean…..Fred!" He called, running to Sam's side. Dean looked up at the doctor and felt his heart freeze.

"How…." He asked in a low whisper.

Lucifer smirked at them. "I hitched a ride with Sammy here. Then, I called in a few favours and now I'm going to start the apocalypse again." He said with a shrug as if it was just your typical Friday. Dean pulled out a knife and gave a hollow laugh. "Well then, lets see if we can gank ourselves an ex angel." He said with a smile. Cas grabbed onto his lover's shoulder.

"Dean….now's not the time…..He would only kill you and then were would we be?" He asked, looking up at Dean with wide, innocent eyes.

"Right you are, brother." Lucifer said with a grin, loving the pained look in Dean's eyes. Cas glared at Lucifer. "I will make sure that the next time we defeat you, you do not return….." He said in a low growl, his usual gravely voice sounding dark and hateful. To Dean it sounded sexy and he bit his lip to fight back the urge to make out with his angel right then and there. Lucifer laughed. "When Gabriel comes by, say hi to him for me….." Lucifer said and disappeared. Dean sighed and practically fell into a chair. "Crap….I thought he was gone for sure….." Dean said, irritated. Cas sighed and was about to say something when Sam stirred and opened his eyes. "Dean?" He asked, looking up at his big brother through tired eyes.

"Yeah, Sammy…..I'm here…" His brother whispered, a small smile on his face. Sam smiled at his big brother."Is Gabe here?" He asked, looking around. Dean, Castiel, and Bobby looked at Sam, confused. "Sam, Gabriel's dead….Lucifer killed him a few years ago, don't ya' remember?" Bobby said, looking at Sam as if he had gone insane yet again. Sam shook his head."No…He's real….I know he's real…." He said with a panicked tone. His heart quickened. Was it all a lie? No, Gabe had to be alive…..He couldn't make Sam fall for him and then turn out to be dead the whole time….Could he?


	5. Chapter 5

((I know that a lot of people will hate this chapter because of the fact that there will be angst. But… angst will lead to Sunshine and happy rainbows…..or will it :3))

Sam was let out of the hospital a few days later. He stayed with Dean, Cas, and Bobby for a while but after a number of attempts to get a hold of Gabriel, Dean tried to check him into a mental hospital. Sam got in a fight with Dean and stormed out of the small hotel room and into the misty rain outside

"God! Why is Dean such a jerk! I was right about Lucifer so obviously I'm right about Gabe…" He said, kicking a car out of frustration. He found a decent car in a parking lot behind a diner and drove off until the state was far behind him. He drove all night and pulled into a hotel off the side of the road. He got out of the car to meet a downpour. He ran into the hotel, drenched and in an even fouler mood than earlier. He got a room and walked inside before flopping onto the bed. He closed his eyes and felt something warm around him. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriel wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully."Gabe?" He asked. Gabriel opened one eye and gave Sam an irritated look.

"No, it's Luke Skywalker." He said sarcastically. Sam kissed Gabe softly and looked at Gabriel with slight irritation.

"I mean…..you seem real….." He said, rubbing his scar. Gabriel didn't fade and it killed Sam.

"Sam…" Gabriel said, looking at Sam with concern.

"Why won't you go away…." He muttered, rubbing his scar, wincing as blood flowed from the wound. Gabriel got up and looked at Sam confused.

"Sam…..I am real…." He said, wanting nothing more than for Sam to believe him. Sam nodded. "Then I need to show you to Dean." He said grabbing hold of Gabriel's hand and leading him to the door. Gabriel stopped and pulled his hand out of Sam's hand. "No, Sam. I can't….." He said sadly. Sam looked at him, his eyes filling with tears.

"So, you aren't real….." He said, his heart being smashed into a million shards.

"Sam…" Gabe started, but Sam just looked at Gabriel with the eyes of a man who was slowly crumbling to pieces."I haven't loved anyone like I loved Jess. Then you came along and I thought…." He started, biting his lip as a lump appeared in his throat. "But that doesn't matter…..Now, please…leave." He said, tears falling down his face as Gabriel smile sadly. "I'm sorry Sam…." He whispered before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Sam turned and flopped onto his bed, falling asleep on a tearstained pillow.

*Meanwhile*

Gabriel appeared in a hotel room, it was clean and fancy. He walked past the demon body guards, pushing them away when they tried to stop him. He walked into the bedroom and saw Lucifer, lounging on the bed. "Hello, brother." Lucifer said coolly.

"I want to know what you did to Sam Winchester!" Gabriel said, glaring at his brother. Lucifer smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-" He started but was cut off by Gabriel."Shut up! I know what you did to him in Hell, I want to know what you did to him when you were in his head." He snapped. Lucifer sighed.

"Pity…I was hoping that we could chat about something else but you had to bring up Sam." Lucifer said with a sigh as a demon came up behind Gabriel and lit a match, letting it fall onto the circle of holy oil surrounding the trickster.

"Lucifer, what are you…." Gabe asked but was silenced by his brother.

"Nothing will stand in my way of Sam Winchester…I didn't want to have to kill you again….but it seems as though I have no choice…." He said, pulling out an angel blade and walking towards his brother. Gabriel closed his eyes and prepared for the fatal blow.((Dun dun dun! So, what do you think about the more serious Gabe? Personally, me likey XD I want to thank everyone who's been so patient with me while I took forever to write these chapters and for the wonderful reviews. We're getting near the finish….maybe. Depends on how much I want to put in. But I just wanted you all to know how awesome I think you all are. hearts for all! :P -LadyDestielandSabriel ))


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel closed his eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. He opened one eye and saw Castiel holding Lucifer's arm.

"Go." He growled, his eyes filled with anger. Lucifer scoffed."You honestly think that you can kill me? I'm Lucifer, you're barely better than those humans. Choosing them over your family…" He said with a laugh. Lucifer lunged at Castiel but Gabriel tackled Castiel, getting them both out of the way. Lucifer looked at his two brothers, anger strewn across his face. "You both betray me….I won't have it anymore…..When I start the Apocalypse again, you'll all pay….." He said before Castiel and Gabriel hugged one another and flew off as fast as they could. Gabriel hugged his little brother tightly and Cas stiffened and pushed Gabe away.

"Thanks for saving me, bro. I really owe you one." He said with a grin. Castiel nodded.

"It was nothing but, please, never hug me again. I find it quite uncomfortable." Castiel said with a sigh. Gabriel laughed and nodded.

"Will do, Cassafrass. Now, lets get goin'! I have a moose waiting for me." He said with a wistful smile, imagining him and Sam doing some….quite unholy things… before the two angels flew they returned to the hotel, Bobby was waiting for them. "So, I guess he is alive…" He said with a surprised nodded and looked around. "Where's Sam?" He asked, unable to see his moose anywhere."Gabriel….Sam's in the hospital…" Bobby said sadly. Gabriel felt the world freeze at those words. "What? How did this happen?" Gabriel demanded, hints of his true voice mixed in. Bobby cringed from the noise."Lucifer got 'im before Dean and I could get here. He was pretty beat up and…" Bobby stopped, not wanting to say the final words."What? What happened to Sam!" Gabriel said, clenching his fist, wishing he had killed Lucifer when he had the chance, so none of this would have happened, so Sam would be fine. Bobby sighed.

"Lucifer put a mark on Sam, like the one Dean has….." He said with a sigh.

Gabriel's heart froze. When an angel marked a human, they were, that angel's mate until one of them died. The angel can always find it's human, meaning that they were all in serious walked into the hospital and saw an unconscious Sam hooked up to various machines. He walked over and kissed Sam on the head.

"I'm going to save you Sam. I promise that I'll kill the devil and save you…." He whispered, tears glistening in his chocolate eyes. Gabriel walked out and past Dean and Cas.

"Watch over him….I've got a family reunion to get to…." He said and flew off. Gabriel smirked as he flew, hoping Lucifer was ready for the ass kicking of the millennium.

End

**((Sorry it took so long to finish, I've been busy with the Supernatural feels and being a lazy ass. Probably going to make a new story now. Don't worry though, I won't leave a cliffhanger to end the series. Everything's going to be tied up in a neat little bow at the end, whether it's good or bad….that's up to how evil I'm feeling as well as you guys. Anyways, I'll shut up in a sec but thank you all again for the amazing reviews. You all rock and I send each and every one of you a virtual glomp. Bye for now! -LadyDestielandSabriel )) **


End file.
